¡UN BB PARA LOS NIÑOS!
by Puedes llamarme N
Summary: Prepárense gente! llegan nuevos miembros al Wammy House! y no solo eso! parece que Near, Mello y Matt unirán fuerzas para detener a estos raros niños! de que? De sea lo que sea que están tramando! prepárense para ver errores, risas, llantos, dolor, alegría, tristeza, errores, golpes, errores, ataques, errores y daños...! y errores! (Pobre Mello)
1. Mi rey negro

Martes 12 de mayo

_ ¡Ahh! ¡Deja de hacer eso!_ Era la voz de un joven adolescente de 16 años, tés pálida, grandes ojos marrones, cabello marrón, largo que le llegaba un poco antes de los hombros, su cabello parecía un casco, se encontraba a gritándole a un joven niño de 12 años, mucho mas pálido que el joven castaño, ojos grises con pupilas dilatadas, ambos se encontraban jugando ajedrez.  
>_ Tus jugadas son tan obvias… Podría jugar con una gallina y me haría más pelea que tu…_ La voz del joven era muy tranquila, sumamente callada_ Toma en cuenta Mello que tú me obligaste a jugar contigo_ Agrega el joven.<br>El joven del cabello blanco le había bloqueado una jugada de ajedrez moviendo su peón enfrente del alfil contrario.  
>_ ¡Solo estoy calentando Near!_ Mello estaba enfurecido con Near, detrás del joven castaño encontramos a otro joven castaño, solo que su cabello era más oscuro que el de Mello jugando videojuegos.<br>_ ¡Prepárate Goro! ¡Toma este combo! ... … .. ¡AJA! ¡LA VICTORIA ES MIA! ¡AHORA TU MALDITO HECHICERO!_ Gritaba el joven triunfantemente.  
>_ Matt… ¿Podrías calmarte? No dejas escuchar las voces de mi cabeza… Ellas son más interesantes que este juego…_ Decía Near tranquilamente.<br>Mello lo miraba irritado, cuando iba a contestar…  
>_ Ahórrate tus palabras, no tienes respuesta_ Lo calla Near sin verlo y poniendo uno de sus dedos cerca de los labios de Mello para callarlo.<br>Matt no se enteraba que Mello estaba a punto de ahorcar a Near, siendo el mayor se tendría que encargar de cuidarlos, pero hace todo lo contrario.  
>_ ¡AJÁ! ¡LA VICTORIA ES MIA!_ Festeja Matt levantándose de su asiento, después de ver los créditos se dedica a prestarle atención a sus compañeros de habitación mientras saca una consola portátil y juega Zelda sin ver la pantalla, en cambio miraba a Near y Mello_ ¿Cómo va eso?_ Pregunta el joven refiriéndose al juego de ajedrez.<br>_ Voy ganando_ Responde Near tranquilamente viendo detenidamente a su peón que acaba de bloquear el alfil de Mello.  
>_ ¡No es cierto! ¡Todo puede pasar! ¡En el Ajedrez nunca importa cómo van las cosas todo se puede dar vuelta!_ Dice Mello mientras mueve su torre_ ¡No importa lo que pase yo jamás me rendiré y nunca caeré ante…_<br>_ Jacke Mate_ Dice Near viendo los ojos de su compañero, había hecho un movimiento con su reina, y la torre que movió previamente evitaba que el rey huyera de su cruel destino.  
>Matt soltó una gran risa al ver la cara de decepción de Mello.<br>_ Si no puedes ganar el juego… Si no puedes resolver el rompecabezas… O en este caso si n puedes ganar un juego de ajedrez… No eres más que otro perdedor…_ Dice Near cambiando su voz, parecía más bien un susurro.  
>Mello se paró de repente y tomó a Near de la camisa amenazándolo con su puño izquierdo.<br>_ ¡¿A quién le dices perdedor niño?!_ Pregunta Mello enfurecido, Matt rápidamente lo obliga a soltar a Near mediante su fuerza.  
>_Aunque es interesante como te comportas ante la derrota, debo decir que tu eres el perdedor Mello…_ Near mira detenidamente el juego, sus piezas blancas ganaron ante las negras de Mello sin tener una sola baja_ Es interesante como estás piezas, con una sola diferencia son obligadas a combatir unas con otras… Me recuerda BB…_ Agrega Near abriendo sus ojos como plato.<br>_ ¿De qué estás hablando Near? BB y L son sumamente diferentes…_ Analiza Matt.  
>_ Aunque nunca he visto a BB, siento que físicamente es muy parecido a L, la única diferencia es que todo lo que ha hecho BB comparado con lo que hizo L… L usa su inteligencia para el bien y BB para el mal…_ Responde Near.<br>_ ¿Cómo que lo sientes?_ Pregunta nuevamente Matt.  
>Mello se soltó del agarre de Matt y le susurro al oído.<br>_ Olvídalo Matt, está loco_ Le dice Mello, Matt con un "Shh" lo calla.  
>_ En si no lo siento, lo sé, estoy un 75% seguro de que son físicamente similares, pero, por cada minuto que pasa, aumenta esa cifra_ Explica Near.<br>Matt vuelve su vista al juego, en pocos minutos ya había completado la mitad del juego, "Diablos, voy demasiado lento…" se dice para sí mismo el joven.  
>_Near, no pienso al igual que tu…_<br>_ Nadie lo hace_ Interrumpe Mello dirigiendo su vista hacia otro lado cruzándose de brazos, Matt con un golpe en las costillas con su codo lo calla.  
>_ Pero como yo tampoco vi a BB, no puedo negarte nada…_ Dice Matt agregando una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.<br>Near no le devuelve la sonrisa, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a no verlo sonreír casi nunca.  
>_ Sería interesante tener un BB…_ Analiza Mello.<br>_ ¿De qué estás hablando?_ Le pregunta Matt.  
>_ Aunque no suelo estar de acuerdo con este cavernícola medio simio con retraso mental en aumento…_<br>_ ¡Gracias eh!_ Interrumpe Mello a Near con sarcasmo.  
>_ Admito que sería divertido tener uno… Que sea igual a ti, solo que sus habilidades las use para el mal y tú para el bien…_ Dice el joven mientras dirige su vista hacia su juego de ajedrez y acaricia con su dedo índice el rey negro_ Algo así como… Mi rey negro…_ Agrega el joven.<br>Matt le dio pausa al juego y largó un gran suspiro.  
>_ Chicos… Admito que será interesante, pero lo que L hace no es un juego, el arriesga su vida todos los días para atrapar a BB, nosotros no podemos hacer eso para encontrar a nuestros… SI TUVIERAMOS… BB_ Les dice Matt, en sí, el joven castaño tenía razón, a nadie le gustaría arriesgar su vida.<br>De repente, por la puerta entró un joven de unos 30 años, castaño, ojos marrones, tés bronceada, estaba vestido completamente de verde, era Charlie, uno de los encargados de cuidar a los jóvenes del Wammy House.  
>_ ¡Chicos! ¡Buenos días! ¡Veo que se divierten!_ Dice el joven con una sonrisa muy cálida de oreja a oreja.<br>_ Buenos días Charlie, ¡tiempo sin verlo!_ Saluda Mello animadamente.  
>_ Charlie… Buenos días…_ Near saluda fríamente, pero es común en el.<br>_ ¡Buenos días Charlie!_ Saluda animadamente Matt_ ¿Ya es hora de comer?_ Pregunta Matt animadamente.  
>_ No, Matt, todavía no, es que dentro de poco llegaran unos nuevos inquilinos, y quería que ustedes los conocieran_ Les informa Charlie a los jóvenes.<br>_ ¿Por qué nosotros?_ Pregunta Mello con un tono de negatividad, al parecer no quería conocerlos.  
>_ Porque ustedes son los tres primeros en la lista para ser los que reemplazaran a L, ustedes son los indicados para juntarse con ellos y que no se sientan muy solos_ Le responde Charlie.<br>_ Dijiste que eran nuevos… Nuevos… Significa que son más que 1… No se sentirán solos…_ Analiza Near mirando el peón que había usado para bloquear el alfil de Mello, para después mover otro más junto al anterior.  
>_ Lo sé Near, pero solo pido que hagan esto por mi… ¡Se llevaran bien! ¡Son muy similares…!_<br>Near dejó de prestarle atención a Charlie, esas palabras "Son muy similares" podría significar… Encontrar a su propio BB, y posiblemente el BB de sus compañeros Matt y Mello.  
>_ Charlie…_ Near interrumpe al joven, el cual estaba dando un aburrido discurso sobre la amistad.<br>_ ¿Eh…?_ Charlie sorprendido le pone punto a su discurso para presarle atención al niño de 12 años.  
>_ Pensándolo bien, aceptamos…_ Dice Near guardando las piezas y el tablero debajo de su cama.<br>Matt y Mello soltaron un "¡¿Qué?!" al unísono.

_ ¡Perfecto! ¡Muy bien chicos están a 8 habitaciones de aquí! ¡Suerte y sean amables!_ Y sin escuchar la opinión de Matt y Mello, Charlie se fue de la escena.  
>Los dos castaños se quedaron viendo enojados a Near, mientras este miraba por última vez al rey negro y guardándolo debajo._ Andando…_ Dice el joven mientras se dirige a la salida, con Mello y Matt detrás.<br>_ ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!_ Pregunta enfurecida mente Mello.  
>_ Piénsalo… Es una buena oportunidad para encontrar los BB que queremos… Recuerda… Somos MUY similares…_ Dice Near sin ver a su compañero y dedicando su vista a contar las puertas.<br>_ ¡¿Tanto quieres a tu BB?! ¡No quiero nuevos amigos!_ Dice Matt enfurecida mente.  
>_ Creo que será divertido…_ Dice Near mientras se detiene enfrente de una puerta de madera_ Acá es…_ Dice el joven mientras le da unos golpecitos a la puerta, y la misma poco a poco se fue abriendo, detrás de la misma puerta, una habitación oscura sin nadie en su interior, Near entró primero sin demostrar la mas mínima emoción, seguido de Matt que tampoco prestaba atención, pero se quedo jugando con su consola portátil, Mello al entrar buscó el interruptor, el cual no encontraba.<br>_ No hay nadie, deben estar comiendo, vámonos…_ Dice Mello mientras se da media vuelta para irse, cuando el joven se dedicó a moverse "¡CRASH!" rompió un florero que se encontraba por ahí, el sonido provocó que Matt saltara de susto.


	2. Capitulo 2: T17-N12-L19

_**Buuu! Que habrá en aquella misteriosa habitación? Serán fantasmas? Lean . **_****

**Capitulo 2: T17- N12- L19**

_ ¡ESO NO ESTABA AHÍ! ¡ESO NO ESTABA AHÍ!_ Grita Mello aterrado señalando el jarrón roto_ ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Hay fantasmas!_ Agrega alterado el joven cabeza de casco.  
>_ No seas idiota… Los fantasmas no existen… Es muy poco creíble que el alma abandone el cuerpo y siga en la tierra_ Le dice Near mientras se acerca lentamente hacia el jarrón y se acuclilla para ver las partes de porcelana rota_ Este jarrón se me hace familiar…_ Agrega en modo de susurro el joven.<p>

Mello precipitadamente saca una pistola y se dedica a apuntar hacia la oscuridad.

_ ¡SALGAN! ¡Salgan cobardes!_ Les ordena el joven.  
>_ ¿No crees piensas que es muy extremo?_ Pregunta Matt.<br>_ ¡No lo es! ¡Tienen que salir a no ser que quieran terminar llenos de plomo!_ Agrega Mello, estaba demasiado asustado en caso de que sean fantasmas, y demasiado humillado en caso de que sean humanos.  
>_ ¿Siempre te las arreglas para guardar un arma en alguna parte de tu cuerpo?_ Pregunta Near tranquilamente.<p>

Mello gira su cuello para ver al joven de cabello blanco.

_ ¡No es tu asunto!_ Le dice el joven todavía asustado-humillado.  
>_ ¡No me quiero imaginar donde se las guarda!_ Suena una voz desde la oscuridad, seguida de unas cuantas risas de la misma.<p>

A Mello se le saltaba la vena de la frente de irritación, no eran fantasmas, Matt se reía en silencio por lo que le dijeron a Mello.

_ ¡YA ME HARTARON! ¡Dispararé!_ Dice Mello amenazante_ ¡Así que será mejor que salgan!_ Agrega el joven.  
>_ Eso será difícil si no tienes pistola…_ Agrega Near mientras lentamente se pone de pie y se sacude el polvo de su camisa.<br>_ ¿De qué ha…?_ Mello miraba su mano con la boca abierta, su arma había desaparecido.

Matt también miraba sorprendido lo que le pasaba a su amigo, Mello giraba sobre si mismo buscando el arma por todas partes, Near en cambio se adentraba en la oscuridad.

_Siempre hay una explicación lógica para todo lo sobrenatural que pasa… En este caso…_ Near encuentra el interruptor_ Bromistas…_ Dice Near al prender la luz y dejar ver debajo de la sabana un gran bulto que solo podía ser humano.

De ese bulto se escuchaban unas risas, Mello estaba enfurecido al acercarse con paso fuerte hacia el bulto y dejar al descubierto a dos jóvenes riendo divertidamente, del armario sale un tercero también muriéndose de risa.

_ ¡Dejen de reírse! ¡O les disparo!_ Amenaza el joven.  
>_ ¿Cómo harás eso sin pistola?_ Pregunta Matt todavía sin creer que haya pasado eso.<br>_ ¡No me arruines el plan!_ Lo calla Mello.

El tercer chico, el del armario, un joven de altura media, cabello y ojos tan oscuros como la noche, delgado, vestía un suéter azul francés y un pantalón de un tono más claro que el suéter, bronceado. Uno de los jóvenes sentados, era el más alto del grupo, tenía un pelo corto, castaño, ojos marrones, pálido, vestía una playera roja y un pantalón azul oscuro. Y el último era un joven de menor estatura que la de sus amigos, el más pálido del grupo, su cabello era de un tono más claro que el de su compañero, tenía ojos marrones claros, vestía de chaqueta negra y pantalón azul oscuro.

_ ¿Podrían dejar de reír y decirnos sus nombres? O en este caso sus apodos…_ Pregunta Near viendo a los jóvenes sin demostrar expresión alguna, estos tres jóvenes siguen riendo unos segundos hasta que difícilmente se detienen.  
>_ Vale…_ Dice el que sale del armario_ Soy N12_ Se presenta el morocho.<br>_ ¡Yo soy L19!_ El más alto parecía el más animado de los tres.  
>_ Mi nombre es T17… Un gusto conocerlos…_ El mas chiquito era claramente el más educado de los tres.<br>_ Un placer conocerlos, soy…_  
>_ Matt, Mello y Near… Ya los conocemos… No, no los conocemos… Pero sabemos quiénes son_ Interrumpe T17 lo que iba a decir Matt.<p>

Near le presta más atención a las manos de estos jóvenes, cada uno tenía algo diferente entre sus dedos, L19 tenía unas partituras, T17 tenía una libreta negra y N12 tenía una llave francesa.

_ ¿Cómo nos conocen?_ Pregunta Near.  
>_ Solo los conocemos…_ Dice T17 mientras se recuesta contra el espaldar de la cama y se dedica a leer su libreta.<br>_ ¿Pero cómo puede ser que nos conozcan si nunca…?_  
>_ ¿Ibas a disparar?_ Pregunta N12 mientras gira en su dedo índice la pistola de Mello, Mello rápidamente se acerca para tomarla, pero N12 la mueve para que Mello no la agarre, después, en un hábil movimiento, N12 deja de girar la pistola y la toma del cañón ofreciéndosela a Mello_ Toma, dispárame…_ Agrega el joven, todos, hasta Near se sorprendieron ante esa reacción del joven.<p>

Mello miraba sorprendido al joven, sin dudarlo tomo la pistola y apoyó el cañón sobre la frente del joven, Matt se trato de acercar para alejar a su amigo, pero L19 se había parado enfrente del joven castaño evitando que se acerque.

_ No trates de ayudar a tu amigo Near…_ Dice T17 sin prestar demasiada atención a su amigo, en cambio, miraba la libreta.  
>_ No iba a hacerlo… Igual, creo que tu amigo necesita más ayuda…_ Responde el joven de cabello blanco.<p>

Mello miraba confundido al joven, el cual solo sonreía y lo miraba.

_ Vamos… Dispara… Sé que eso es lo que quieres…_ Le ofrece el joven con una sonrisa de lado.  
>_ ¡¿Y crees que no lo haré?!_ Pregunta enfurecido Mello, sentía que eso era un reto.<br>_ Eso depende de lo que tú pienses…_ Dice N12 mientras se apoya las manos en la nuca.  
>_ Hay dos opciones: Disparar o no disparar…_ T17 parecía que quería que le dispararan a su amigo.<p>

A Mello le recorría una frita gota de sudor por la mejilla, estaba en una encrucijada.

_ Vamos, sabemos que te hicimos quedar en ridículo, si tienes un poco de orgullo dispararas y te vengaras…_ Dice el N12 para después soltar una diminuta risa_ A no ser que seas un…_ Hace una breve pausa_ Cobarde…_ Agrega el joven dando un tono mas burlón a esa última palabra.

Near chasquea la lengua, estaba sorprendido y preocupado, una persona que jamás demostró una emoción vivió dos en una misma acción, él sabía que si insultaban a Mello el disparará.

_ Mello sé que no sueles hacer estas cosas… Pero por una vez en la vida piensa en lo que harás_ Near trata de ayudar a Mello a reaccionar, pero este no lo escuchaba.  
>_ Así es Mello, trajiste la pistola para algo, disparar, y no lo haces…_ N12 tenía la soga al cuello, cada letra era un paso a la muerte_ Claro… a no ser que…_<p>

_ ¡CALLATE!_ Fueron las últimas palabras de Mello antes de que apretara el gatillo de su 9mm, el tiempo se detuvo por un breve segundo, la vida de un joven había terminaba. Después de hacer eso, Mello mira el cuerpo del joven sorprendido… Un cuerpo que seguía con vida.

T17 ríe fuertemente mientras Near, Matt y Mello miraban todo con una expresión de sorpresa y horror en sus rostros, el joven castaño anota en su libreta unas cuantas cosas.

_ Una recomendación… La próxima vez…_ N12 saca un cartucho con balas de su bolsillo_ Asegúrate que el arma este cargada_ Mello intensificó su mirada de odio ante ese joven morocho, su mirada era tan penetrante que logro ver el momento exacto en que N12 dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad, al ver eso Mello tomó bruscamente del cartucho, cargó su arma y volvió a apuntar al joven.

_ ¿Y que impide que te mate ahora?_ Pregunta Mello tratando de lucir tranquilo, pero evidentemente no lo estaba.  
>_ Si disparas, L19 y T17 te mataran…_ Responde el morocho.<p>

Near deja su mirada en la libreta de T17, de la cual se logra ver una gran cantidad de letras y números con una letra sumamente fea a inentendible… Al menos para él.

_ Podría matarlos a los tres ahora yo mismo… Después de todo… Son muy_  
>_ ¿Sabían que nosotros escogimos nuestra habitación?_ Pregunta L19 interrumpiendo a Mello.<br>_ Si… ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?_ Pregunta Near.  
>_ Matt, por favor, mira la habitación que está siguiendo la nuestra…_ Le pide educadamente T17.<p>

Matt traga saliva, el sabia que esos jóvenes eran cosa seria, con mucho temor se acerca al pasillo y mira la habitación siguiente, se queda unos segundos viendo la puerta y después entra disimulando tranquilidad.

_ Seguridad…_ Responde Matt.  
>_ Exacto, tu estarás en prisión en el trayecto de tu bala…_ Dice L19 para después soltar una sonora risa.<br>_ ¡Por lo menos uno morirá!_ Mello estaba rendido, ahora una fría gota de sudor recorre su espalda.

Se hizo un breve minuto de silencio.

_ Míranos…_ Dice L17 mientras mira a Mello seriamente y este a él, solo que Mello tenía cara de terror y pánico_ ¿Tú crees que eso a nosotros nos importe?_ Agrega el joven seriamente para terminar con una sonrisa de lado.

Mello, Matt y Near abrieron los ojos como platos, Near se dio cuenta que el joven T17 lo miraba de reojo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_ Así que… Dispara…_ Dice N12 para después reír divertidamente.

Mello estaba asustado, esos tres niños lo habían acorralado, sudaba como nunca había sudado en su vida, esa fría gota de sudor bailaba sobre su espalda la cual se encorvaba por el frio recorrer de esa gota. Mello no sabía qué hacer, ¿Disparar y vivir una vida horrible en correccional? ¿O vivir humillado por esos niños de 14-15 años? Mello hace lo más sabio y baja su arma, se da media vuelta y se va de la habitación, seguido de Matt, Near se queda ahí y mira fijamente todo lo que anotaba T17 en su libreta negra.

_ ¿Qué anotas?_ Pregunta el joven peli-blanco curiosamente.

T17 suelta una ligera risa.

_ Datos… Mientras ustedes estaban acá… Yo aprendí mucho de ustedes…_ Dice el joven mientras inclina su cabeza y ve al joven sonriendo de lado.

Near la mira sin demostrar expresión alguna y se retira de la habitación, mientras que T17 lo despide cordialmente.  
>En el recorrido hacia su habitación, Near escucha un fuerte BAM "Debe ser Mello" piensa Near para el mismo. Cuando Near llega a la habitación lo ve al joven cabeza de casco disparando con su arma por la ventana maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, y a Matt viéndolo fijamente.<p>

_ Es normal que este así, esos niños se burlaron de él, pero me sorprende que no los haya matado… Hizo lo correcto…_ Dice Near a Matt, Mello estaba tan concentrado en su ira que no lo escuchó.  
>_ Es difícil para el ser así de burlado por niños de una edad inferior a la de el…_ Dice Matt sintiendo algo de lastima por Mello.<p>

Near recorre la habitación y mira detenidamente el tablero de ajedrez nuevamente, la pieza del rey negro había desaparecido. Sabía que se la robaron ellos, pero no se enojó, lo hizo pensar más detenidamente en todo lo que vivió, Near gira su cabeza y mira una mesita de noche al lado de su cama.

_ ¿No teníamos un jarrón de porcelana blanco?_ Pregunta Near a sus compañeros de habitación.

Matt y Mello miran confundidos a Near y después miran sorprendidos el lugar donde anteriormente estaba el jarrón.

_ Uno se escondió en el armario… La cama era un lugar donde podrían entrar tranquilamente… Yo me adentré a la oscuridad…_ Mello se lleva un dedo a su cabello y comienza a rizarlo.  
>_ ¿De qué hablas Near?_ Le pregunta Matt al joven albino.<br>_ Fuimos completamente burlados, tanto en ocasión como en inteligencia, sin olvidar la estrategia para hacernos caer justamente en su trampa…_ Dice Near mientras se aprieta la mano libre con ira y fuerza_ Uno no estaba en la habitación con los demás… Estaba en el pasillo, esperando a que nosotros saliéramos para poder entrar y robarme la pieza de ajedrez y el jarrón, obviamente no usarían un jarrón que sea de su propiedad… Después aprovechó para robarle el arma a Mello… Pero el objetivo principal era esconderse en la cama con los demás, pero yo me adentré a la oscuridad anteriormente, el sabía que si pasaba al lado mío yo lo iba a detectar… Así que se escondió en el armario… La escena que formaron nos dejó al descubierto y era perfecto para sacarnos la información que T17 nos anotó…_ Termina Near de explicar su pensamiento.

Mello y Matt tenían una vena en la frente que estaba a punto de explotar de tanta ira.

_ Solo nos queda una cosa para hacer…_ Dice Near mientras se acerca al tablero_ Unir fuerzas_ Near toma el rey blanco que quedaba_ Y ganar el juego…_ Dice el joven peli-blanco mientras le muestra a sus compañeros detenidamente la pieza de ajedrez.

_**Ya conocieron a los principales "Antagonistas" de la historia, uso comillas porque como dijo Near: "Solo son bromistas" estos niños a mi me caen bien XD Llegó la hora del juego ;) Near-Mello-Matt Vs T17-N12-L19 quien ganara?  
>Si les gustó comenten ^^ toda crítica me sirve!<br>Gracias por leer. **_


End file.
